1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pickup truck apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pickup truck tailgate mounted cargo apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for extension of cargo carrying capacity of pickup trucks, with the apparatus mounted to a tailgate of an associated pickup truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pickup trucks due to convenience of size and construction are limited as to the availability of cargo carrying capacity. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an organization of compact inter-relationship relative to the pickup truck that is extended relative to the pickup truck tailgate permitting extended cargo carrying capacity of the pickup truck and accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for such apparatus to overcome deficiencies of the prior art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.